my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amano Sekien
Amano Sekien is a student at U.A.'s Class 1-Omega (which, when written down, sometimes uses the Latin letter instead of the word). He is most notable for both being the son of Ametsuchi Sekien, and being one of the very few to be given a place in the Department of Leading Heroes (1-Alpha and 1-Omega) at U.A. Appearance Amano Sekien is a well built 16 year old male, 5'09" tall, and weighing 140 lbs. He has smooth black hair, dark red eyes, and light tan skin. Amano's clothing usually consists of plain t-shirts, with a vest over it. He usually wears sweatpants and tennis shoes. Personality Amano Sekien is quite excitable, and cheers up people around him without even trying. He is quite friendly, but that friendliness disappears when he's talking to competition. As you may have guessed, he is very competitive, and Amano will do anything that isn't underhanded to beat said competition. Amano doesn't have many enemies, mainly because he's just so friendly and likeable. The few enemies he does have, he has because he's too friendly, like a sickeningly sweet candy. Amano loves a good challenge, and never backs down from a bet. He loves dares, but loves it even more when other people have to go through with a dare when they lose a bet. It's hard for Amano to be serious, so he doesn't do very great in his classes. Obviously, it isn't like he constantly shouts out stuff and heavily disrupts the class, but he doesn't pay too much attention to his teacher, and can often be seen passing notes to his classmates. Because Amano is rarely serious, he oftentimes acts before thinking, which can lead to bad things happening. One of the only times he will ever get completely serious is when he is talking about or with his inner flame. He could be classified as neurotic, because of how his Quirk can rarely talk for him. Abilities Quirk: Inner Flame ~ Inner Flame is a transformation Quirk that is a mix between the Quirks Flame Body and Inner Darkness, owned by Amano's mother and father respectively. Before Amano's inner flame was awakened, his Quirk was identical to his mothers, in which he could turn is body into magma, shape it at will, and throw pieces of his now magma-fied body at his enemy. After his inner flame awakened, however, his Quirk became much more powerful, as well as dangerous. With his inner flame awakened, Amano can move up to 55 mph in his magma form. He can also create magma from thin air, and use it to shoot blobs of it at his opponent, or create a tidal wave or a giant beam of magma. However, all of this power comes with a cost; Amano's inner flame speaks to him, and subconsciously influences his actions. The inner flame is evil, and wants all life to vanish; it's power is unstoppable, but because it is controlled by Amano, it's power been dampened, but this also means Amano cannot use the full extent of his powers without surrendering control to his inner flame for a set amount of time. Although, he can surrender only a small amount more of control, so that it doesn't make much of a difference, but still makes him more powerful. While in his magma form, Amano cannot stay in a cold area for long, as after several minutes he starts to solidify. Eventually he is enveloped in a stone shell, which after about 30 minutes cracks open and crumbles, allowing Amano to escape. Although, Amano can heat up the surrounding area to either eliminate the cource of the cold, and/or allow him to stay in his magma form for longer. The longer Amano stays in his magma form, the more control the inner flame has over him. It takes quite a while for the inner flame to be able to consistently affect Amano's attacks, Quirk Techniques & Abilities: Magma Form: Turns Amano and his clothes into magma, which allows him to shape at will, as well as move up to 55 mph. He can also telekinetically control any magma he creates. Magma Barrage: While in Magma form, Amano creates and fires off countless small, magma bullets from his torso.